Respond
by AK 3555
Summary: Or madness will come.


"LENALEE!" he screamed as she flew towards the ground at breath taking speeds.

All he saw was her face before the explosion. Pain, that was the only word to describe it. 'No!' was all that went through his mind 'No,no,no!' he tried to yell her name but all that came out was a short but deep sob. He reached a human hand up to his face, "I'm... Crying." The white head didn't understand, all he felt was rage and an overwhelming urgent to kill.

"Kill?"

"**Yes my dear host, kill.**" a raspy voice said. Allen sighed unamused.

"I don't kill, I release tortured souls from the grasps of the Millennium Earl... No, I do not...Kill."

he re-activated his innocence and leaped over to where he saw Lenalee go down. In a couple seconds he was there. "Lenalee?" His eyes widened "_L-lenalee?_" Allen whispered.

"**Oh damn she don't look so good...**" said the voice again. Ignored, again.

A soft choking sound came from the direction of the dark haired girls body. Allen looked down at her and crouched down next to her now pale shaking form.

"Don't move Lenalee, please. God, just don't move." chills ran up his arms as he folded his human and deactivated arm around her. "I'm going to pick you up." she didn't respond and a fresh sense of dread filled him.

Walking back to the ark was one of the longest walks the young teen had ever taken, he took long strides but he still never felt like it was fast enough. Running would hurt her more, so it was out of the question. So long strides it was, with unfocused eyes he made his way back to the ark, and stepped through.

The white all around was contrasted by the drops of blood falling to the ground with every step he took. Her clothes were ripped and just sticking to her with the help of the deep red substance.

His flesh hand gently caressed her upper arm, thinking to him self, '_if only I'd been faster to kill it'._

He knew this wasn't a good way to be thinking, if she was awake right now, she'd be going on about how it was not his fault. That she should have been more careful... Then the girl would blush madly and sputter something about how she could walk on her own; it would go that she would try halfheartedly to escape his hold. After a few seconds of this she would notice the silent tears running down Allen's face and just let him carry her -though she would never admit it- frail body.

The young man froze in front of the ark door the to the black order headquarters. Through that door, a dozen scientists would be waiting to greet them home, as would the Jr. book man Lavi and the so overly protective big brother, branch head: Kumoi Lee. He adjusted his grip on his friend so he could hold her with one hand and open the door with the other, "here we go..." he whispered into her hair.

When Allen stepped through the door the first thing he saw where smiles that then turned to shocked expressions, all was silent and not a soul spoke as the destroyer of time made his way down the stairs from the ark and carried the black orders princesses, all the way to the medical wing of the order, then proceeded to gently set her down on a clean bed.

Wide eyes watched him as he began to walk away, he was bloodied, battered and worst of all they could see the pain of not just his wounds but of the guilt he felt as he limped over to a frozen Kumoi. The white head stumbled when he was a few steps away from the supervisor, with shaking legs he collapsed against a wall and started making what sounded like choking sounds.

Kumoi stared down at the young man whom he had trusted to take care of his beloved little sister and now here he was just sitting on the ground, covered in Lenalees blood and from what the supervisor could collect, virtually un-harmed.

"Allen Walker..." said Kumoi pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Report." the 16 year old just continued to shiver. "I said report Allen..." the others could notice the rage building up in their supervisor "ALLEN WALKER, I SAID REPORT!" The man was seething with anger... And Allen couldn't blame him.

Instead of reporting, all Allen did was shift his gaze from the floor to look at, not a official black order employee. But a concerned, scared and angry big brother who was looking for someone to blame... and Allen couldn't blame him. He couldn't blame him because he was directing his anger in exactly the right direction.

He wanted to explain to the man towering above him what happened and how he was sorry, that he was okay with him being mad... That it was okay to blame him... But he was so, so tired and a bit dizzy, so all he did... all he did was look up at the enraged supervisor and whisper two words that can mean so little and so much, "I'm sorry" before he promptly collapsed, face down, sprawled across the marble floor. And only then was it that the group of people surrounding the young man noticed the dark red patch of flowing blood -highly contrasted by his white hair-, on the back of the destroyer of times head.

And that's when she may as well have died.

_5 weeks later_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I CAN'T SEE HIM!" Rage flashed over an other wise lovely face.

Lenalee currently had a visitor in the sick bay; her older brother Komui Lee and another thing she was doing at the moment was threateningly hovering her foot above her older brothers crouched form. "I-I-I... HEAD NURSE! HELP!" the older man screamed.

The nurse looked up from her book for a split second, looking over the two Lee's "no" she dead paned. The branch heads eyes widened with fear as Lenalee smiled her sweetest smile, "Now, Now, Nii-san let me see him." She said with a smile.

"OFCOUSE!" he said, quickly rushing out from under her foot to the door, Lenalee skipping happily after him. "Lenalee where do you think your going?" asked the head nurse eying her questioningly.

The young woman stood up a little straighter and turned to give the nurse a smile as well, "I'm going to visit Allen-kun!" she stated before hopping out of the room. When she stepped out of the room she looked both ways for her brother, discovering he wasn't there she looked down at her feet, and smirked as she picked up the key to Allen's room he had left. The young Lee then took a few steps from her room and turned right down the hall, she passed many people on the way and they all gave her smiles and nods as she passed them. When she had made her way to a locked door she hopped up and down a little in anticipation. When she was just about to unlock the door she heard someone pass her, she turned around to see a head of red hair making his way past her.

"OH! LAVI!" she shouted down the hall. The man in question turned to look at the girl, a goofy smile on to his face.

"He-Heyy! Lenalee-channnnnnn! What'ca up ta?" he asked, jogging over to her. When he got over to her, the smile left his face as he looked at the locked door. "Visiting Allen again huh?" he said, his voice wavering only slightly "you're doing that alot as of late."

"Yup! Would you like to join me? I'm sure he misses you!" she says with determination in her voice.

"No, No. It's okay, I have to go meet the panda; I'll see you later. Ne?" he gave her a sad smile when she nodded and turned back to the door, unlocking it, stepping through the door then continuing to shut it behind her.

"Allen-kun...?" she looked around the bright room, it was neat and tidy not a thing was out of place. It was a gray walled room with a wooden floor, a neat bed in the center and a wheel chair beside it. Soft music was playing and she taped her hand against her hip to match the beat of the music as she walked over the the bed and sat in the wheel chair slowly rocking the chair with her feet. She stared at the boy that lay still in the bed. She reached over to sit him up, his head lolled to the side as half open eyes remained dull. Lenalee sat back in her chair and smiled at him, "Hello Allen-kun, It's nice to see you again!" she expressed "I had to wrestle Nii-san for the key today, but as you can tell I got it from him" she let out a giggle. "So, how have you been...? I talked to Lavi, you know Lavi? Are you hungry Allen-kun? I made a pie!" she exclaimed reaching down to grab a bag she had taken with her and pulled out a apple pie. "say 'Ah'." she gently tried to place the fork in to his mouth but he didn't take. Her smile dimmed a bit. "A-Allen-kun? What you don't like apples? Right apples are rubbish!" She said tossing the pie away.

"Anyways, what do you wanna do...?" she inquired to the young man that lay still on the bed "you never respond why is that?" she stood from her seat and paced in front of his bed, a hand to her chin. "WHY?" she asked sternly; no reply. "WHY?!" she screamed, picking up a book and ran it into the ground. She shook slightly as the sound echoed around the room, her fists where balled as she collapsed beside his resting place. "JUST TALK TO ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "ALL I WANT IS A HELLO!" She took in a deep breath "I-I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! WAKE UP ALLEN! JUST WAKE UP! PLEASE...!" she gasped "just wake up... I miss you... just open your eyes again... just get up and walk around and smile, have pointless fights with Lavi and Kanda, eat like crazy... A-And JUST BE BY MY SIDE!" her eyes burned as a fresh set of tears began to flow down her face. And it was then that she curled up in-to a ball and cried as sobs shot through her body making her tremble. "please..."

…

A single tear trailed down Kumoi's face as he walked away from the door to the destroyer of times room... She cried; and the worst part was it would happen all over again tomorrow.

_**End**_

**AN: Hey guys hoped you liked this, sorry if I spelled any of their names wrong. **


End file.
